Something to Talk About/Recap
A frustrated Taylor drives herself and Carter to school. Carter says she got another letter from Lori. Taylor types a message on her phone. The light turns red, and Carter tries to get Taylor's attention; when she finally gets her sister's attention, however, she hits the car before them. Standing outside and at the front of the car, Taylor panics, while Carter suggests she send Abby a message that she will be late. The woman they hit confirms they are okay and says she called the police. Taylor asks if the cop will test her for anything, then admits that she took a pill that morning to help her concentrate. The police arrive to make sure they're okay; when asked who was driving for the report, Carter claims she was and didn't know where her brain was. A shocked Taylor looks on. Elizabeth walks into the kitchen to find Grant is still there and didn't catch a ride with the twins because they rushed out, and he wanted to eat breakfast, have a cup of coffee and read the paper. Kyle starts to greet Elizabeth, who warns him of Grant's presence. Grant puts his bowl in the sink, and Kyle tries to make nice with him by offering him a ride to school in the squad car. Grant refuses; Elizabeth leaves with Kyle, telling Grant to not miss the bus. After they leave, Kyle's phone rings. Grant puts it into the dishwasher. The twins arrive at school; Taylor doesn't want their parents to see the dent in the car, so Carter recommends Max. Taylor says he'll know what to do, then says she has money and can pay for it; Carter convinces her to stop worrying. Taylor realizes how late she is and thanks Carter for taking the blame, then gets out of the car. Carter calls Max and tells him she needs help with something. Taylor walks into the gym and is greeted by Abby, who recruited Gabe and Damon. Abby explains that she wants Taylor to use the two guys, because she wants Taylor to be calm during her meeting tomorrow with a representative. In the parking lot, Max looks at the car with Carter. She tells him something is wrong with Taylor, but she can't figure out what it is. Carter convinces Max to try to talk to Taylor, even though he doesn't think it's his business anymore. Max says he'll take care of the car, and Carter hands him the keys; he tells her to get to class, and she laughs before heading to the school. Taylor and Damon sit together on the bleachers folding pamphlets. Bird greets them and asks if they have seen Abby. Damon greets her eagerly and stumbles through his response. After Bird leaves, Damon asks Taylor if he saw what happened. Taylor says Bird looked around him, and he calls it progress. Damon brings up Yale, then says it would great if the two of them got in together. He asks to read Taylor's essay, but she says it's just an outline. Damon says it's due tomorrow, and Taylor says it's due Friday. He suggests she ask for an extension, but she worries over forgetting one minor thing. Taylor looks at her phone and swears she put the deadline in her calendar. Taylor walks away from Damon and to a place in the gym where she's alone; she takes another pill. Elizabeth arrives home to find Grant in the kitchen playing video games on his bed. He says he finished his homework. Elizabeth holds up a plastic bag containing Kyle's phone and some water. Grant says Kyle deleted The Walking Dead off of the DVR. Elizabeth says it's not a reason to destroy his phone and accuses Grant of trying to embarrass her, but Grant retorts that his parents are seeing other people whilst they're still married, so they're embarrassing themselves. Elizabeth admits she didn't know he felt this way, and Grant announces himself as the result of a "rejecting, neglecting parenting style", which inevitably leads to him revealing he has been seeing a therapist, much to Elizabeth's dismay. Carter finds Taylor in the gym and says she was about to head home. Taylor says she can't, because she has to finish setting up for the college expo, then write the essay for the Yale summer program. Carter convinces Taylor to let her help her set up so Taylor can write the essay. Taylor hands Carter a big binder she calls a "checklist/manual", then heads out. Gabe and Abby make-out in her office. Bird walks in, but quickly rushes out soon after. Gabe confronts Bird at her locker and tries to make sure they're cool, saying that what she saw was "private". Bird explains that, whilst she isn't one to judge, it isn't a good idea, because Abby could go to jail. Gabe says they're just having "fun". After Bird promises not to tell anyone, Gabe thanks her and leaves. Elizabeth confronts Joan about Grant seeing a shrink behind her back again. Carter tries to understand the instructions in the binder, and give Gabe and Damon tasks. Bird arrives with a group of people to help Carter with setting up the gym. Bird greets Abby as she passes by, and Abby awkwardly dismisses herself. Abby greets Carter and Damon, and asks where Taylor is; Carter says she'll be back soon, and Abby says to thank Taylor for her. Gabe confirms with Bird if she is cool, then excuses himself and leaves. At the Wilson house, Taylor types up her essay. Max walks in and says he dropped her car off at his buddy's shop, and they'll fix it up for her. She thanks him right as she finishes her essay. Max expresses his and Carter's concerns to Taylor, who gets upset upon learning Carter told Max she had to take the blame for driving; Taylor decides to return to the school to set up for the expo so Carter doesn't think she saved Taylor. Taylor asks Max if he wants to give her a ride; he agrees to. Elizabeth and David discuss their parenting in the kitchen. Elizabeth worries that she was a bad mother to Taylor and Grant when Carter was missing; David says she wasn't. David stresses that Joan doesn't know what life was like when Carter was missing or what it is like now, and that they are doing the best they can; Elizabeth says that maybe they need to do better. Gabe walks into Abby's office. Abby closes the window blinds and makes sure no one saw Gabe come to her office, then asks what he said to Bird. Gabe reassures Abby that Bird won't tell, because he knows she won't. They kiss; Abby pulls back and tells him to meet her at her car in five minutes and to make sure no one sees them. Carter flips through the manual and goes over the list with Damon. Bird announces a dance party and turns on some music; Carter tells her it's really loud. The students start to party. Taylor and Max arrive, and Carter, still holding the binder, turns to face them and attempts a smile. Taylor gets upset at the way Carter has handled preparing for the expo and tells Bird her mural sucks, then tells everyone to go home. Carter tells Taylor that everyone there doesn't have other places they need to be tonight; Taylor tells Carter she needs to set it up by herself. In the kitchen, Grant apologizes to Kyle for destroying his phone and says a year's worth of his allowance will go toward buying him a new phone. Kyle says not to worry about, because he was due for an upgrade, anyway. Elizabeth dons her badge around her neck and tells Grant it's David's night tonight, but he may see her after school. Joan asks Elizabeth if she'll be staying with her or at Kyle's tonight, which wasn't "public knowledge". Kyle leaves to wait in the car, and Elizabeth tries to apologize. Grant shrugs it off and says he's taking the bus. At the college expo, Abby tells Carter she did great, but Carter says it was all Taylor. Carter leaves to find Taylor. Carter finds Taylor in a bathroom looking into a mirror and crying. Taylor agrees that everything worked out, and says she's done with the pills and has a sister who will do anything to protect her, but asks what's wrong with her, because she doesn't feel any better. Carter embraces her twin and tells her there is nothing wrong with her; Taylor says she's wrong and that everything is fine, but she feels worse every day. At the police station, Elizabeth receives a call at her desk from Grant's school to notify her that he never showed up. She thanks them and hangs up, then dons her jacket and calls David to tell him their son is missing. Carter walks with Taylor at the expo to Bird and Gabe. Taylor apologizes to Bird, who accepts her apology. Gabe's attention turns to his dad talking to Abby. Taylor asks what's going on; the group walks towards them, and Damon approaches, saying he just heard Abby has been sleeping with one of the students. Kyle glances towards the students, and he and another cop lead Abby out of the gym for further questioning. Gabe pulls Bird aside and accuses her of reporting his affair with Abby to the police; she says she didn't tell, because she's his friend, but he says Abby knew Bird would tell. At home, Elizabeth tells Joan she was sure she saw Grant get on the bus that morning, but now she's not so sure. David walks in and says he's still getting Grant's voicemail and that maybe he should drive around and look for him. Joan asks if the girls know, but Elizabeth says she doesn't want to worry them. Elizabeth asks if he would have gone to see the shrink, but Joan says Patricia would have called her if he had. Elizabeth hates that she and Grant left on bad terms this morning, and relays to David that Grant found out she had been sleeping over at Kyle's. Joan calls Grant. Elizabeth tells Joan they've been trying to call Grant and have been getting his voicemail, but she holds up her hand and learns Grant is at the arcade in the mall. David leaves to pick him up, and Elizabeth is hurt Grant didn't answer any of her calls. Carter expresses her concerns about Taylor to Max, who explains the past few months have been hard and everyone deals with things differently. At home, Gabe asks his dad what happened to Abby, who is being held at the station for further questioning. Kyle relays to Gabe that they are still investigating the situation and don't know which student she was sleeping with, but Abby's fiance swore she was sleeping with a student. Gabe is shocked to hear she has a fiance. Her fiance thought she was just having an affair, but then he realized it was a student, and he is the on who turned her in. Kyle asks him if he knows who it was, and Gabe says he doesn't; Abby denied everything during the questioning and laughed at the idea, but her fiance saw some text messages between them. Kyle says that without a witness, they can't do anything. Gabe excuses himself to do homework; Kyle suggests they grab a burger for dinner and says he's been so busy with work that he was slacking at home. He tells Gabe he's there for him. The twins arrive home, and Elizabeth tells them the insurance company called. Taylor apologizes, but Carter continues to take the blame. Taylor says it wasn't Carter's fault. Elizabeth reprimands Carter for texting while driving, saying she—and/or Taylor—could have been killed. Elizabeth grounds Carter; Taylor says it's unfair, but Elizabeth explains that Carter knew the rules and broke them anyway, then ends the discussion. Elizabeth sits next to Grant on the couch and lays out napkins. David walks in and places a pizza box on the table and declares it a movie night. Elizabeth and David talk to Grant and tell him they want him to be comfortable. Grant tells his parents Patricia always says he should be open and honest with them, and says he wants to live with Joan and Buddy, shocking the Wilson parents. At the sanctuary, Bird lies on the floor. Gabe sits down next to her and apologizes for accusing her of telling the police about him and Abby. He lays down next to her and says Abby's fiance turned her in. They share a drink, and he thanks her for being a friend. In her room, Carter looks over Lori's unopened letter at her desk. She opens the drawer and looks at the stack of unopened letters from Lori. Carter walks into Taylor's room through the adjacent bathroom with the stack of unopened letters. Taylor says she didn't know Elizabeth was going to freak out about the accident, so she'll tell her it was her who was actually driving. Carter says it's fine and she doesn't want her to. After dropping the letters on Taylor desk, she pulls Taylor's desk chair to Taylor and sits down. Carter assures Taylor she isn't alone and tells her she has Carter and is stuck with her; she explains that she thinks the reason Taylor doesn't feel okay lately is because of Lori. Taylor hates that Lori is her mother, and Carter hates Lori for what she's done to Taylor and their family. Standing up, she tells Taylor she has an idea: they need to dance. Carter turns on some music, and the twins dance; Taylor smiles.